Me and Bowser
by HugeBowserFan11
Summary: This story is basically about me and Bowser. Title says it all. By the way, this is my first time putting a story on this website. I hope you enyoy the story! Please also reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey, ya'll! This is HugeBowserFan11 and this is my first story. I am basically new here. I will be updating stories once a day. I do not own Mario. **

One school morning, I lay sound asleep in my bed. Next to me was a shirtless Bowser, just snoring away. Don't worry; we don't do anything crazy at night. It was Monday, and I did not want to get up at all. Then came my mom. "Ok, ya'll get up!" Me and Bowser groaned, complaining about not wanting to get up. "Five more minutes please?" I groaned. "Yeah, please?" Bowser said.

"No, ya'll need to get up or your not going to catch the bus!" After my mom left, we finally got up. We both stretched, and I looked behind me to see an _extremely _ripped and muscular Bowser. After all of those months training him really paid off! There were a lot of veins visible on his arms. They were also huge!

Anyways, I got to my closet to get my school clothes. Bowser also had to wear the same thing.

I got to my bathroom to put on my clothes. When I came out, I saw that Bowser was almost ready. I grabbed my hat, binder, and flute. When Bowser was ready, we went outside to wait for the bus. "How do think school will be today?" I asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Probably the same as always." After a few minutes of waiting, I spotted the school bus down the road. When the bus pulled to a stop, we both got on. "I think the teachers might stare at you again today." I said. "Yeah, I guess I am just that damn sexy!" Bowser said. "Well your abs are visible to everyone. Maybe that is one reason." I laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." It was a long ride, but luckily Bowser had his Iphone so I had music to listen to.

When we got to school, we got off and went to the Band Hall. When I got to my area were I had to place my instrument, I was greeted by my three best friends: Rebecca, Jessica, and Kaitlyn. "Hi, Becky!" I said. "Hey girl! Hey Bowser!"

"Hey, so how are you?" Bowser asked. "Good!"

"Are you going to the gym?" I asked. "No, I am going to stay here." After that, me, Bowser, and my friends went to the gym to wait for first period to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yay, update! Here is the second chapter. Thank you some much for the reviews! Now, on to the story!**

When it was time to go to first period, we headed out of the gym and to the Band Hall. I grabbed my instrument and folder, and then went to my seat. (By the way, at school, I am first chair flute!) Bowser went to the front as always.

When everybody was in there seat, our band teacher, Mrs. Martin, instructed us to play our warm-ups. So freaking easy. After we played our warm-ups, when then started to play a song called Ancient Moon. It is a really good song. In a few months, we go to the coast for contest. This song is one of the songs we play. (Wish me luck if I get to go!)

When the bell rung, I got my flute together and gathered my things. Now on to second period!

"Man, I want to go home already." I said. "Why? So you can play your Wii and get on Facebook on your Ipod?" I nodded. We reached my second class, social studies. Damn. I got to my seat and pulled out my bell ringer. What's funny is that Bowser has to duck his head in order to get in the room. He's about nine feet tall.

(I won't tell much about what happens in the classes. Sorry, I am just that lazy.) We just basically did social studies stuff. Later, the bell rung for third period, math. "I hope the day goes by pretty fast." I said. "Yeah, me too. I can't wait for eighth period." Bowser said. "I know!"

(Going to skip to eighth period. Sorry, the laziness!) "Finally, eighth period!" I exclaimed.

Eighth period was my favorite period. I went to the big hall to fix the stands and chairs, like always.

Bowser came up to me and said, "Man, a lot of teachers were staring at me today." Bowser laughed. "Maybe because of that shirt you are wearing." It was a really tight shirt. So tight you can see all of his muscles. Scottie, my boyfriend, came up to me and said, "Hey!"

"Hey!" I said. "So, how are you and Bowser?" he asked. "Really good actually. Bowser has been benching more than usual."

"Yeah? How much?" he asked. "About two thousand tons."

"Wow! That's a lot!" Me and Bowser then went to my practice room so I can 'practice' my instrument.

**Well, there you go. Chapter 2. I hope you really like this chapter! More coming maybe later today, or tomorrow. Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I decided to go ahead and post the third chapter on here. Hope you will like this chapter! This is also my favorite! **

I got my instrument put together and I got my band folder out so I could 'practice'.

"So, are you going to practice?" Bowser asked. "Nope, just going to sit here and chat with you." I said.

"Well, I can't wait to get back to the house and get back to more training." Bowser said. "Yep, I am going to go hard on you this time!" Bowser laughed, shaking his head.

"How much do you want me to do?"

I thought for a second, and then said, "I guess you can do three thousand tons if you want to try." I said.

"That'll do."

After 'practicing' my instrument, Scottie came to the door of my practice room and said, "We can pack up now!"

"Ok!" I said. After packing up, we went to the double doors for the bell to ring. "Man, hurry up bell! Ring!" Soon after, the bell rung. We dashed out the double doors and got on the bus.

When we arrived home, we went to my room were Bowser's weights were. Once Bowser changed into his workout clothes, which was a grey tank top, and shorts, we got right to it.

"Alright. Let's get started. Ya ready?"

"Let's do this!"

"Alright. Drop and give me fifty!"

And just like that, he dropped to the floor and did fifty push-ups. It took him at least fifteen seconds to finish. I then told him to do one hundred sit-ups. By the way, his abs are titanium hard!

When he was done, we went straight to the weights. He was not going to do it for hours like I usually tell him to, he was just going to do it for two hours.

"Ok, are you sure you want to do three thousand tons?" He nodded. We got the weight set up and Bowser went right to it. He did it for the rest of the two hours.

Usually when you do something like this you get really sore.

But Bowser does not get really sore like he used to. When he was done, he was sweating like crazy. "I'm going to get a shower."

"Ok. Great job today. I won't make you workout tomorrow. You can have a day off."

"Thanks, I need one anyways." And with that, he went to go get a shower. He better come out smelling good. If not, I'll spray his ass with some air refresher!

**Well, there is chapter 3. Hope you like it. Just to let you know, the next chapter will be short. Anyways, leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

**Chapter 4 & 5**

**Since chapter 4 is really short, I decided to put chapter 4 and 5 together. Also, this is were the T rating comes in. Enjoy!**

Bowser was lucky he came out smelling good. Like I said, I'll spray his ass! After he got a shower, we decided to go to the walking trail a few miles down the road.

We took Bowser's badass Camero. Man, his car was badass! It had flames all around, and it had his emblem on the hood and on the back. It even had the American flag on it. Also, it had rims.

Once we got in the car, we drove to the walking trail. We started walking once we got there.

"So, what do you want to do when we get home?" I asked. "I don't know really. I guess we can play Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

Bowser walked longer than me because he had more energy.

Show off.

When he was done, we got back in the car and went home.

(This is were the T rating comes in.)

The next day at school, things got a little interesting. Me and my class were in the cafeteria eating lunch. One of the football coaches that Bowser told that pissed him off, came in to the cafeteria. We both noticed.

Bowser came up to him and said, "What do you think you are doing here you son of a bitch?"

Bowser was only three feet taller. He seemed surprise, "I was just going to get lunch!"

Bowser pushed him back a little, "Well, I think you should go back were you came from."

He pushed back.

After pushing each other for a little while, they broke onto a very dangerous fight. I know Bowser would have kick his ass, but I knew it had to stop.

I quickly got out of my seat, and pulled Bowser from the coach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Tell that son of a bitch to get away from me!"

I walked up to him and said, "You better get out of here now. If you do not, you are in one helluva smack-down!"

He then quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

Everyone broke into a lot of chatter.

I told Bowser to step out of the room.

"What the hell was that?"

He sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that he really pisses me off."

I crossed my arms, "Well, you are still going to get punished when we get home. I know I said that you can have a day off today, but what you did back there changed that."

He looked really disappointed.

"You will train for four hours straight. Non-stop."

"But-"

"No buts."

When we got home from school, I told Bowser to get right to it. I didn't even let him change to make it easier.

After four hours straight, he was finally done. He said he was really sorry for what he did.

Hopefully, it will not happen again.

**Well, that is the end of the story. Hope you liked it! If you want a second part, just let me know in the reviews. Also, leave a nice review!**


End file.
